


Wormtail's Greatest Prank

by CalicoJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Halloween 1981, James Potter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter plan turns his betrayal of the Potters into a prank worthy of a Marauder, there's just one thing he didn't count on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wormtail's Greatest Prank

It was going to be Peter’s greatest prank. He arrived at the Potters’ at 7:10, just as they had planned. James was just about ready to go, he was itching to get out, having been cooped up in the house since the Fidelius had been cast a week ago,  and not exactly able to be seen in public for a while before that. So with a quick kiss for both his wife and son James cast a glamour spell and left the house. Little does he know, thought Peter.

They apperated to a pub in muggle London, had a few pints of beer and talked quidditch. All the while, Peter couldn’t help but feel smugly superior, in one go he would prove a valuable servant to the Dark Lord, and finally prove that he was better than Sirius and James. And both Sirius and James would live long enough to see it. James would go home tonight, find his family dead and the Dark Lord waiting, and his last thoughts would be of Peter, of how he had bested him. And Sirius, he would be blamed, probably face Azkaban, have a life time to think on it. 

“What’s going, Wormtail?” James asked “You seem, pleased.”

“Just glad to see you, do normal things for a change,” Peter said.

Around 10:00 James started making noises about feeling guilty, Lily hadn’t had a night off in ages and he’d left her alone with the baby bleh, bleh, bleh, she’s already dead, she doesn’t care how long you stay out now and by 11 he was firm that it was time to head home.  They said goodbye in an alley by the bar, then James apperated away. Peter waited a few moments, to give the Dark Lord time, then followed. 

Peter arrived at Godric’s Hollow to find James standing in front of the house, staring at the Dark Mark in shock. Before Peter could do anything he found himself immobilized, and staring at James’ wand. James was still staring at the Dark Mark. Where is he, he was supposed to be here, and get James as soon he got here, why did he abandon me? Peter thought

“You, the spy in the Order, it’s you.” James spoke in a monotone, still in shock. “I can’t believe how stupid I was not to have seen it.” Suddenly James’ head snapped toward him, and Peter met those hazel eyes, only minutes before full of laughter, now filled with cold hatred. “Avada Kedavra.”

Then there was only green light.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, this is written for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made. 
> 
> I may decide to turn this into a series.


End file.
